Edward's Briefcase
by Icetor
Summary: A series of outtakes from the story Edward Cullen: Charity Case. Mostly done because I like Emmett so much. I'm pretty sure he'll feature in every chapter :D Slash, J/E pairing, lemons, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M, do not read if you are under 18**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is an outtake from Edward Cullen: Charity Case. It can stand alone, if you don't mind starting in media res, but it will make sense if you read the first chapter of the other story first. Keep in mind, this is a 'what if' chapter, this didn't actually happen, but it could have…**

Outtake 1 – What might have happened…?

Edward felt warm and secure. Then he noticed the headache starting. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to locate his alarm clock to find out what time it was. As he came blearily awake, he realized groggily that he was not in his own room. He wasn't in his apartment. He was not in his own bed.

Edward heard a quiet noise behind him and turned slowly. He saw a broad, tanned, muscular back facing him. The pillow was strewn with blond curls. Edward remembered flashes of the night before. Bourbon… arms… lips… Jasper.

Edward realized he was in bed with Jasper Whitlock. He had spent the night with Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock had fucked him. Jasper Whitlock the straight best friend of Edward's brother. It was James all over again. Edward prevaricated over what he should do. He considered leaving, that would be the smart thing to do. He could avoid confrontation and simply go back to pretending Jasper didn't exist. He would follow the other man's career for another decade and they could get together and commiserate over the time Edward got completely wasted and gave himself to be used. That would be fun.

He could wake Jasper up, find out what the blond meant by sleeping with him. Maybe there was a chance Jasper would end up having liked the experience. Edward didn't have much experience, but even though he had been drunk, it had been Jasper Fucking Whitlock. Edward remembered seeing stars. Perhaps his enthusiasm was contagious?... Edward was way too cowardly to wake Jasper and confront the powerful man. It was only 5 in the morning, and Jasper hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Edward got gingerly to his feet and his head felt like someone was driving a nail into it. He was going to swear off drinking, unless it got him hot sex with Jasper again… he might forgive alcohol then.

Edward stumbled across the carpet toward what he hoped was a bathroom. He struck pay dirt and found a sink complete with glass and Tylenol in the medicine cabinet. Edward downed a couple tablets and slumped against the wall, thinking. After about ten minutes, he decided it would be best to wait until Jasper woke up. He would strategically place himself near the door in case Jasper ended up being angry. Edward was a prudent man, and completely adverse to physical altercations (mostly because Edward was never the stronger party when altercations took place, and he invariably lost). Edward sat in the den next to Emmett's entry way for about 2 hours, waiting for Jasper to wake up. Emmett got home before that happened.

Emmett saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of his house. He knew for a fact that Jasper had parked his Mercedes in the garage. Emmett wondered if Jasper had taken his advice and found a hot piece of ass to bang. Jasper had been single for what seemed like an eternity, so every time he stayed with Emmett, Emmett had made sure Jasper's room was fully stocked for a sexual encounter. It looked like his careful planning had finally paid off. Maybe Jasper would stop being such a pent up pain in the ass. Emmett whistled cheerfully as he strode up his driveway.

Said conquest must still be in the house or their car would be gone. Emmett was happy for his best friend, but the situation warranted a certain amount of gentle ribbing. Emmett decided to go into stealth mode and sneak up on the couple. He'd tease them, test the skin thickness of this new conquest, and if the dude passed muster, Emmett would take everyone out for breakfast. Shit, Emmett was the best friend a guy could have.

Emmett quietly pushed the door open and crept into the house. He smelled the faint aroma of sex on the air and simultaneously cringed and grinned. He didn't hear any noises, so he hollered out a warning, "Jasper, I hope you and your boyfriend aren't naked, cuz I'm back. Cover up whatever you don't want me to see." He heard a gasp from the room beside him and cocked his head, puzzled. They'd better not have fucked on his leather sofa. He'd skin them to reupholster if they had. He whipped the door open and his eyes widened as he saw his little brother, wrapped in a sheet and sitting on his couch.

"Holy Shit!" Emmett yelped. Edward made shushing motions and Emmett stalked into the room, "I'm not going to shush, Edward, what the fuck is going on here?" The last thing he'd expected is for Jasper to take advantage of Edward, his sweet, innocent, young, _straight _brother. Heads would roll. Edward didn't say anything for a moment, "Did Jasper fuck you, Edward?" Edward's eyes were so wide that Emmett feared they might pop from his head.

"H-how did you…" gulp, "know?" Emmett's brow knit in confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Edward? You're wrapped in a sheet from my guest room, the room Jasper is staying in, and the entire house smells like sex. I'm no member of Mensa, but I'm not a complete idiot." Edward grew red in the face, "How the fuck did this happen?"

Edward considered his options for a moment. There was no option but to tell Emmett everything.

"Well, I came over last night to get you to sign some papers. I'd had a really shitty day and when you weren't here I waited. I wanted one thing to go right. I didn't expect Jasper to be staying with you. It was awkward as hell because I showed up looking like a mendicant," Emmett frowned at the big word, "A hobo, Emmett. I looked like a hobo." Emmett's face cleared.

"Then why didn't you say 'hobo?'" he muttered darkly. Edward ignored him.

"Jasper and I never really had anything in common, and I felt awful after the day I'd had, so I drank a bottle of Bourbon." Pieces began to fall into place and Emmett started to get mad, "Jasper wouldn't let me drive drunk, so I put my keys down my pants to keep him from getting them." Emmett groaned and covered his face with one hand, this was going nowhere good.

"We argued, and I ended up deciding to stay at your house. I went out to get the files from the car and he thought I was leaving. He grabbed me and I…" Edward's face got red, "I got aroused." Emmett's jaw dropped. He hadn't fucking expected that.

"But you're…"

"Gay."

"You're _GAY?" _This was news to Emmett. He'd never heard of any girlfriends of Edward's, but he'd always assumed… "Why the fuck didn't I know this? When are you going to tell Mom and Dad? And Alice?" Edward said nothing, and Emmett correctly interpreted his silence. The large man's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "Edward, please repeat the following words, 'Emmett, you are not the last member of my family to find out that I'm gay. I haven't been hiding extremely pertinent personal information from my only and favorite brother.'"

Edward looked down at the couch, picking at a bit of leather that was scuffed. Emmett's gaze got darker, "Fucking unbelievable. Why would you hide something like this from me, Ed? Did you think I would care about it? Did you think I would see you differently? Fuck man… give me some credit. You're my brother and I don't give two shits who you like, as long as they're worthy of you."

"I didn't want the media to know, and you aren't exactly the best person to keep secrets." Emmett scoffed angrily, if only Edward knew… fuck… Edward didn't know Jasper was gay.

"Edward, whose idea was the whole… you getting fucked by Jasper thing?" Edward looked affronted.

"Who's to say that I was the one getting fucked?" he challenged, "I'm perfectly capable of being the fucker, Emmett, I don't always have to be the fuckee." Emmett plugged his ears dramatically.

"Way too much information, dude. I don't care who did what to whom." Edward raised his eyes, impressed by Emmett's correct usage of the word 'whom'. Emmett glared at him, "I fucking know when to use 'whom' you self-righteous asshole. Just answer my goddamn question. Who made the proposition?"

"I did." Edward's face was still red; he was mortified that he'd been so easy… He decided that he would give up drinking whatever the outcome. He didn't want people to just assume he was easy to take advantage of.

"Now, did you two talk before you… did the… did the deed?" Emmett was having a little trouble keeping dark thoughts out of his mind, he didn't particularly like the fact that his little brother hooked up with his best friend. The fact that it happened in his house was worse. The fact that his little brother – who may or may not have been taken advantage of – was sitting on his couch, wrapped in a sheet while the smell of sex hung in the air was almost too much for him to deal with.

Edward shook his head.

"Did you talk _after_?"

Edward shook his head.

"Christ," Emmett decided he would be pissed after all, "You two are infuriating. I fucking hate you both. How dare you come into my house and start this pathetic drama. That's it, come with me." He grabbed Edward by the upper arm and hauled his kid brother out into the entry way. Edward was too stunned to struggle.

Emmett hauled Edward down to the guest room and flung the door open with a loud bang. Jasper sat bolt upright, hair a tangled mess, and very much still naked.

"Ugh, Jasper, cover up." Emmett was still pissed, but not so much that he would forego common decency. Jasper stared at Emmett just inside the doorway, holding Edward by the arm. He realized that Emmett was angry, which made the situation dangerous. He scrabbled for sheets, but found none, Edward had them all. Jasper grabbed a pillow and covered his cock, feeling it lengthen as he took in Edward's sexily rumpled form. Jasper gulped.

"Now that everyone is _decent_," Emmett growled, "Edward, this is my gay friend Jasper. He's kind of a douche about some stuff, but he's loyal and funny and intelligent. Jasper, this is my gay brother, Edward. If you hurt him, you die. Now get on with whatever drama you have planned, and leave me out of it." Emmett let go of Edward and left, slamming the door behind him as he stalked off. Edward stared at Jasper, Jasper watched him warily.

"You're gay?" Edward wanted to know. Jasper nodded.

"Did you… why did you sleep with me?" Edward asked. Jasper's eyes widened.

"You asked me to."

"I was drunk," Edward reminded him.

"You're not drunk now."

"No, I'm not." Edward didn't know what to do, Jasper got up from the bed, letting the pillow drop to the floor. He was naked and aroused. Edward was frozen in place as Jasper prowled toward him, eyes dark.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, caught in the predatory stare as Jasper approached him slowly.

"Whatever you'll let me, Edward." Jasper reached Edward and grabbed him by the arms, lifting him up the meager inches to Jasper's level to kiss him firmly. Edward came undone. He clung to the blond weakly, savoring the taste of his warm mouth. Everything was so much better without a haze of alcohol. It was more real in the light of day. Edward's hands wandered over Jasper's body. He grazed Jasper's nipples lightly with his thumbs and felt Jasper's dick twitch against his belly. Edward's hands ghosted across Jasper's back, teasing the dimples above his ass. Jasper groaned and lifted Edward so he could set the redhead on the low dresser next to the door. Jasper began exploring Edward just as thoroughly once his hands were free.

Jasper drew away from their heated embrace, only to trail kisses lovingly down Edward's left side. He explored Edward's arm with his lips, licking at the crease of the man's elbow. When Jasper got to Edward's hand, he took the index finger into his mouth, sucking it suggestively. The sensation went straight to Edward's raging hard on and elicited a helpless moan. Jasper worked his way back up to Edward's shoulder then gave the same attention to Edward's side, grinning against the warm flesh when the slight tingle caused Edward to shudder. He placed a gentle kiss on Edward's hip and dragged his mouth upward once again.

The roughness of Jasper's stubble against Edward's sensitized skin spurred Edward to action. He gripped Jasper's hair, guiding him upward for a kiss. At the same time, Edward hooked his heels behind Jasper's ass and dragged him roughly toward the dresser, pressing their lengths together. Jasper's hands moved to Edward's legs and held them in place as they kissed passionately. Edward held Jasper to him while his body processed the multitude of sensations. They thrust against each other slowly and the air filled with gasps and moans of ecstasy.

"Jasper, I need you," Edward gasped between kisses. He ground himself wildly against the blond man and fisted his hands in Jasper's hair, "Oh, god, Jasper, fuck me."

Jasper smiled against Edward's mouth and withdrew from the kiss, flicking Edward's lips with his tongue before moving on to Edward's right side. He followed the same pattern, slowly exploring Edward's arm and side. He finally made it down to Edward's hip and kissed his way across the flat planes of Edward's abs to his navel. Jasper placed a warm kiss against the slight dip in Edward's stomach and repositioned his hands, leaning Edward back against the mirror on the wall. Jasper's breath caught as he looked up at himself in the mirror, positioned between Edward's uplifted legs. He knelt down and placed Edward's legs over his shoulders.

Jasper's blond curls tickled Edward's thighs as Jasper slowly kissed his way around Edward's balls and his perineum, zeroing in on the puckered flesh that was his goal. Jasper wasted no time in preparing Edward. His tongue laved the younger man's hole, causing Edward to moan and squirm, trying to maximize the sensation. With one last swipe of his tongue, Jasper plunged into Edward's body. Edward screamed out at the feeling of Jasper fucking him with his tongue, "God, Jasper, don't stop! Holy shit!" Edward had never felt anything like it, hot and wet inside him.

Jasper moaned and the vibration sent a shockwave of pleasure through Edward's body. Edward felt his body tense and relax in turns as Jasper pleasured his hole. He ached for release, he wanted Jasper inside him. Edward's hand moved from Jasper's hair to grip his cock, but Jasper batted it away. Edward whimpered in frustration. He needed, "More, Jasper… I need you inside meeeungh." His voice trailed off in a moan as Jasper curled his tongue experimentally.

Edward felt Jasper withdraw and his eyes shot open as Jasper released his legs, "Fuck, Jasper, please don't stop, oh god, stop teasing me." Jasper kissed Edward.

"Sorry, darlin', I need to get the lube, or did you want me to keep teasing you?" Edward nodded in understanding. His cheeks were flushed and his face was practically glowing. Jasper paused for a moment to take in the sight of Edward, wanton with desire, perched on a dresser begging to be fucked. He wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. Edward growled in frustration and Jasper came back to the dresser, flipping open the lube as he did so.

Jasper hooked Edward's legs over his shoulders again and poured some slippery liquid onto his hand. He circled Edward's hole with a finger for a moment before plunging it in, sheathing it in Edward's hot tightness. Edward hooked on arm around Jasper's middle and Edward's other hand held onto his copper locks. He couldn't focus on anything but the sensation of Jasper's finger moving inside of him. It felt exquisite, but it wasn't enough. Edward thrust his ass toward Jasper, "Faster, I need you inside me, Jasper." Jasper complied, adding a second finger and scissoring. He explored Edward's depths, searching for the spot that would make Edward dissolve in his arms once more. Jasper felt the bundle of nerves and massaged it. Edward's eyes blew wide, almost black with lust, "Now." He whispered. Jasper hesitated, not wanting to cause Edward pain, he looked Edward in the eye and saw complete trust, "Jasper, I need your cock in me now. Fuck me." Jasper ripped the condom open with his teeth, then bent to Edward, kissing him lazily as he continued to scissor his fingers. He rolled the condom onto his cock with one hand and picked up the open lube from the dresser where he'd left it.

He coated his cock with lube, then withdrew his fingers, positioning himself at Edward's entrance. Jasper drew away from the kiss and watched Edward's expression. He wanted to take things slowly, but Edward suddenly pushed forward, away from the mirror, and his ass enveloped Jasper's cock. Edward's legs slipped down and wrapped around Jasper's arms and back, holding him in place. Jasper couldn't believe the how good it felt as Edward took control, impaling himself on Jasper's rigid cock. Edward bucked his hips and Jasper understood the message. He thrust forward, meeting Edward's motion, and his cock brushed Edward's prostate. Edward gasped, "Right there, Jas, oh god yes. Fuck." Jasper thrust again and again, hitting Edward's prostate each time. Edward clung to Jasper with his legs and arm, still fisting his other hand tightly in his own hair. Jasper watched Edward as he thrust into the smaller man.

Edward's face tightened every time Jasper brushed the sweet spot deep in his ass. Jasper felt himself getting close to climax, so he gripped Edward's cock, stroking it with long, slow strokes. Every time he reached the head, he twisted his wrist to cause friction. The contrast of quick deep thrusts and languid slow strokes was enough to make Edward come undone, he moaned louder and louder, finally crying out in a high keening noise as his orgasm hit. His cock spilled all over his stomach and Jasper's hand. His legs tightened, pulling Jasper fully into him, and his ass spasmed, pulling Jasper over the brink.

Jasper filled the condom as Edward held him, sheathed to the hilt. He couldn't resist one last kiss, so he hooked his arms around Edward and pulled him up, capturing his lips as Edward continued to moan his name.

Jasper held Edward for a few minutes while his cock gradually softened. He slipped out of the younger man, and Jasper quickly grabbed the condom, pulling it off and disposing of it. His legs felt like they might give out, but he rested against Edward, and Edward's head lay on his chest. Both men drifted in a state of post-coital bliss.

Reluctantly, Jasper pulled away from Edward, "Darlin', we need to get cleaned up before Emmett comes back." Edward made a face, but nodded. Jasper moved toward the bathroom and Edward hesitated.

"I'll wait until you're finished," Jasper smirked at him.

"There's plenty of room for two, you know…" Edward blushed.

"I guess if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" he trailed off with a sigh. Jasper grinned widely and retrieved another condom and the lube before disappearing into the bathroom. Edward followed. An hour later, they were showering again, and Emmett seriously considered flushing a toilet.

**A/N The first of what will probably be several outtakes. This sidesteps some of the deeper issues, and was written to give Emmett more face time and the boys more lemons, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Up next, Emmett goes to the East Coast after confronting Edward and talking with Jasper.**


	2. Chapter 2

Outtake of Edward Cullen: Charity Case

**A/N not much to say here, a little bad language never hurt anyone. Rated M for language and a little well-deserved violence**

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

Emmett on the East Coast – part 1

Emmett Cullen stood outside JFK International Airport and propped his hands on his hips. He inhaled deeply, because that's what all the heroic characters do in movies when they enter a new city. Emmett was pretty sure heroes must have a better sense of smell than him (or perhaps an acute nasal blockage) because he immediately regretted taking the breath. The air was full of industrial and traffic smells along with the heavy stench of cigar and cigarette smoke. Emmett had to restrain a cough and he scowled, the moment of heroic awesome broken. He never understood why people smoked. The one time he'd tried it, he'd nearly coughed up a lung, and his breath had been foul until he'd brushed his teeth. He resigned himself to being less heroic in appearance than his nature deserved and picked up his luggage. Emmett was sure he was the most fuck-awesome brother that had ever walked the planet, and he intended to prove it before he left.

The wind whipped around the corner of the street as Emmett stepped to the curb and flagged down a taxi. He directed the driver to the apartment complex where the family's New York penthouse was located. He had managed to track down one of the people he was visiting, but the other was shrouded in mystery. Good thing he'd called Ali.

Emmett entered the penthouse half an hour later and smelled Alice before he saw her. She always smelled lovely, and since the apartment had been vacant for almost a year, he assumed the faint hint of floral scent must be her. Sure enough, his little sister bounced into the room a moment later. Alice looked like a city gal through and through. She had spent the last several years touring various locations outside the United States, contributing to the architectural schema that Cullen Enterprises offered to its clients. Alice was one of the most brilliant artists Emmett had ever seen, and though she had virtually no traditional classroom training, she had met with many world renowned architects in her travels (she claimed they were about fashion, but Emmett noticed that almost half the items on the itineraries he occasionally got from Esme were meetings with various members of the construction world.)

Ali also had a degree in Architecture from some online program arranged by a set of Ivy League universities. They didn't release information about these programs to many people, because they preferred to have their students live on campus, but Alice was resourceful and once she found out about the program that would give her the freedom to travel as she pleased she convinced their father to enroll her and arranged for a satellite uplinked laptop that she could turn assignments in from if she happened to be somewhere that was internet-unfriendly. So far, she'd only had to use the uplink once that Emmett heard of, but he wasn't surprised. Alice rarely went anywhere that didn't have at least one architectural marvel, and practically the entire planet had internet. Alice was a bit overly dramatic.

Alice launched herself at Emmett as soon as she saw her massive brother in the doorway. They hadn't spent more than a few days together in six months, and he stood in the number two spot on her list of reasons she might give up traveling one day. Edward was number one.

Emmett had called Alice three days before, right after he had gotten off the phone from his conversation with Angela Webber.

* * *

><p>3 days before<p>

"Emmy! How's my second-favorite brother?" Alice was clearly in a good mood.

"You mean your least-favorite brother?"

Alice laughed out loud, "You've never been a pessimist, Emmy, don't start now. To what do I owe this pleasure, brother number one? I trust everything is alright at home?" Emmett was silent for a minute and the next time Alice spoke, the smile in her voice was gone, "Emmy? Everything is alright, isn't it? Did something happen to Mom or Dad? Emmy?"

"Th-they're fine, Alice," Emmett choked a little when it came to the moment of truth. Alice could be dangerous, and this was a phone call that nobody should have to receive. "I'm calling about Edward."

"Uh-oh," Alice had expected this call. She knew by Emmett's tone that he had figured out or been told that Edward was gay, "What about Edward?"

"How much do you know about Edward's personal life?" Emmett asked, and Alice sensed he was fishing, though for what she couldn't guess.

"I probably don't know more than you, after all he lives in the same city as you, I'm normally halfway around the world." She prevaricated. If Emmett didn't mention Edward's orientation, she sure as hell wouldn't.

"I found out Edward is gay, and I know you know about that, Ali. I'm not mad about that anymore, though. I want to know how much you know about the relationships Edward had when he was in college." Alice frowned. Edward hadn't ever mentioned dating anyone. She knew his orientation because he wanted his family to understand his aversion to women, not because he had any boyfriend in the wings.

"I don't know anything about his previous boyfriend or boyfriends, Emmy, why?" Alice heard a sigh of what sounded like relief and she quickly grew concerned, "What the fuck is going on, Emmett?"

"Alice, Edward slept with Jasper, and they're trying to work out their feelings for each other, but Edward completely freaked after it happened. He blew up at Jasper and when I tried to talk to him he flipped out at me." Emmett could almost hear Alice thinking, he knew that she would reach the same conclusion about this news. Edward had never been a volatile person, he rarely even got mad. As soon as it had happened, Emmett had pieced together a reasonable form of the truth, and Alice knew Edward better than anyone, despite their geographic distance from each other.

"Who the fuck hurt him, Emmett? And why did he tell you and not me?"

"He _didn't_ tell me, Ali, I had to get it out of one of his old college friends, Angela. There are two guys who he went to school with. One of them fucked him as some sort of sick experiment, to be able to say he'd done it. He claimed it was a bucket list thing, the asshole. The other guy found out about Edward's family money and manipulated him. He was a compulsive gambler and tried to use Edward to pay off his debts. As far as I've been able to find out, Edward hasn't had any other relationships… ever…"

Alice could hardly believe what she was hearing. She knew Edward was a gentle man, and she'd assumed he never had relationships by some random chance. She'd considered setting him up, but didn't think he'd appreciate her telling anyone he was gay. She had never even considered that Edward kept himself locked away because of some previous experience. Edward never seemed to be hurt or overly emotional.

"Emmett, please tell me you're planning on doing something about this." Alice's voice was cold.

"I'm going to New York in three days. One of the men lives there. I haven't tracked down the other, but I thought you might enjoy getting a few shots in. Edward certainly deserves to have someone kick these guys' asses."

Alice smiled grimly, "I'll see you at the penthouse when you get there."

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

After Alice had greeted Emmett, they'd gotten right down to the plotting stage. Emmett was mildly horrified at some of the suggestions Alice made.

"I'm all for public humiliation, Ali, but that would get us arrested. Plus, I'm not sure that tasering a defenseless man in the ass would be a fitting punishment. It would be entirely too temporary." Alice pouted petulantly. Emmett relented, "We'll call that one of our backup plans."

"So, who is this guy who lives in Manhattan, Emmy?" Alice asked. She had only gotten the brief version of each story and didn't know either man's name.

"This one is named James Cameron, and before you say it, yeah, like the director. As near as I can find out, he's a teaching assistant, same as when Edward knew him. This guy is a complete nothing, he's completely unskilled and can't get a real teaching job because of his lack of credentials. The ironic part is, he still fucks guys. He's married to some woman who comes from a wealthy family, but he has boys on the side. The Investigator I talked to didn't elaborate on the situations of these men, only that they exist."

"I know," Alice exclaimed, "We'll find out where he's going to meet one of his boys, we'll bring his wife, and have her catch him with the guy. It will be perfect!" Emmett shook his head and Alice's face fell, "Well, fine, I don't hear you offering any suggestions, Emmy." Alice muttered a few unkind words about tasers.

"I'm thinking more public than that. We'll find one of the boys he's used, find out what his story is, and when we've found one he treated like Edward, we'll bring the guy to the campus where he works and stage a confrontation. We'll spell out the entire thing for the entire building to hear, adding Edward's account on top of whatever we find from his subsequent conquests. Once we get it all out there, we'll pretend that we're filing a grievance with the school Then when we're done, we can print up some fliers anonymously and post them all around college campuses across the city, since that's the age of guy he likes. He might very well get fired, his wife will find out –if she doesn't already know –, and he won't be able to find a nice college boy until next year. Even then, word might spread."

Alice stared at her brother in utter shock. His plan was brilliant. She'd never realized Emmett could be so devious.

"How do we find a guy he's used, though Emmy?" Emmett chuckled.

"I retained the PI that found him and he's been following James for the past 3 days. According to this guy, James picked up a college guy yesterday and spent the night with him. They're on their way to lunch now. Angela said it was the next day at lunch that James dumped Edward, so if he's using the same MO, it should be easy to tell. If that's the case, we can use this guy. If not, the PI has a few other leads." Alice hopped up off the couch as Emmett knew she would and pulled him toward the door. Emmett followed along, thinking dark thoughts and wishing he had a taser, just so he could get in a shot or two of his own. Maybe he could provoke this asshole to hit him, then he'd just be defending himself…

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Alice had a pair of binoculars smashed against her face as she and Emmett watched the creepy-looking blond dump what looked to be a college freshman. James looked like someone who desperately wanted to look ten years younger than he was. He dressed in ultra preppy clothes and his hair was long and pulled back into a thin ponytail. For all that, his face was craggy, and he looked older than the 31 years the PI had found listed in his records.<p>

Emmett was thrilled when they realized that James was following the same pattern as he had when he'd screwed Edward over. This was going to be easier than he thought. Emmett considered rounding up a couple more of the boy toys James had dumped, just to make it more dramatic. He remembered that on the Jerry Springer show, the larger the group of screwed over people, the more frenzied the audience got when it came to the smack-down part. The young guy got up from the table and made to run out of the restaurant, he looked completely humiliated and ducked his head as he exited the building. Alice hopped out of the car and ran across the street, cutting the boy off. Emmett continued to watch James as the older man self-consciously fixed his smarmy polo shirt and made sure his collar was popped up all the way around. What a douche.

Emmett felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to read the text from the PI. It listed the names and addresses of three other guys who were purported to have been given the same treatment by James. It was a fascinatingly twisted way of fucking young guys and shaming them into keeping quiet, Emmett handed that to James. The most amusing part was, to all appearances, Victoria had no idea what her beloved Jamie-poo was doing behind her back, or rather… _who_ he was doing.

Alice returned to the car with the young copper-skinned boy in tow, "Emmy, this is Brady. James did exactly what we expected him to. Brady, this is my brother Emmett. Our brother, Edward, was fucked over by James about ten years ago, and he never realized what James was doing. We're going to make sure James doesn't get away with being a gigantic sleaze ball anymore." Brady nodded, face scrunched up and tears drying on his cheeks.

Alice hopped into the back seat and towed Brady along with her, "Forward ho, yon chauffer."

"Watch who you call a ho, Ali. I'm not the one prancing around Europe with male models. Is it true they wax everywhere?" Alice turned pink around the ears and neck.

"Is it true that the four seasons installed a revolving door in your own personal suite, Emmy?" She retorted, sugary sweet. Emmett muttered darkly but pulled out into traffic.

"Ali, I have the addresses of three other dudes who might have gotten the same royal dump from James, should we make this party a little bigger?" Alice grinned evilly.

"I think the bigger the better, don't you?" Emmett laughed and punched in the first address to his GPS as he waited for the longest red light ever.

* * *

><p>An hour and three painfully similar conversations later, Alice was on her phone talking animatedly while sitting on the lap of one of the gay men. Two of the others were making ridiculous goo-goo eyes at each other, and Emmett was pretty sure as soon as their date with James was over, the two were going to become decidedly 'R' rated.<p>

"We're on our way now, Danny, you know I would never give you anything less than prize winning drama… I promise it will be worth it. Office meltdown, possible sexual predator, or serial cretin at the very least… It will be good enough for a blip on the news anyway, much better than those lame 'cat-in-a-tree' stories I've been seeing as filler… See you there, babe." She flipped her phone shut. Emmett threw her a questioning glance in the mirror, "Yes, Emmy, I, Alice Cullen, have successfully turned this into a newsworthy production, complete with camera crews coming to campus to capture the entire scene as it unfolds. Names will be changed to protect the innocent. Images will be plastered on the evening news to warn of the ultra-creepy guy who stalks young men on the college campus so he can have a bucket-list one night stand at least three or four times in a semester. I even got my guy to send a crew to his wife's house to play the video for her after we get it all. They're going to have her interview on the news. I'm epic."

They arrived on campus a few minutes later, knowing that James would still be in the class where he'd met Brady initially. The plan was to catch him in the middle of the business department. Emmett had wanted to script some naughty business-related jokes into the confrontation, but they were strapped for time, and the whole idea of scripting was shot down point blank by the boys. They wanted revenge, but they weren't going to memorize lines.

The six watched from a third floor landing as James exited the class, talking animatedly with yet another young boy. Emmett was close to gagging and the four men with him were close to going down to punch his face in. Luckily, Alice's cooler head prevailed, and she distracted the young men by pointing out the camera crew that had stationed themselves at both entrances to the building. James didn't notice anything, and as the young man walked out, he changed direction and headed for the offices of the department. Everyone got in position as the cameramen came in.

The plan went brilliantly, and Emmett and Alice were hard-pressed to stifle their laughter as Brady stalked up to James and began yelling out his story. James seemed self-assured as he laughed in Brady's face, then Patrick joined them, and James' ironic smile froze on his face. The professors of the department had wandered out of their respective offices to see what all the commotion was, just in time to see Andrew join the fray. By this time, James was visibly shaken, unable to defend himself against the accusations lodged by each of the three men. Luckily all the victims had been told to let each other speak in turns so that everything would be clear to any onlookers. Their stories came out in segments, all sickeningly the same. Each had been seduced by James in one of their freshman classes, each had been wined and dined until they finally allowed him to sleep with them. Each of them had been dumped the next day. The final nail was when Tobe, who had come to college early, and had only been 16 when he'd slept with James, joined the fray. He threatened legal action, since James had technically raped him. The stories all finally out and on film, Danny came up to James and asked for his comment. James punched the reporter in the nose, and blood trickled down the man's face.

Alice felt a little bad about the last bit, but Emmett was bouncing up and down softly chanting, "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry…" as a couple of burly seniors grabbed James by both arms and restrained him. A tiny, ancient woman stalked up to James, the chair of the department, unless Emmett missed his guess.

"James," she said in a thready voice, "If half of what these boys are saying is true, the university will be pressing charges in the morning. You're fired." She motioned for the four accusers to follow her, then spun on her heel, and returned to her office, no doubt to call some campus authorities to have James removed.

James was still struggling with the two seniors when Danny filmed an out from the story and had the cameramen cut, "Guys, stick around. I want to get an interview with each of those boys as well as the chair of the department." Alice and Emmett walked right up to James. Alice poked him hard in the chest with one finger.

"James, you fucked with the wrong family." She spat on his shoe and turned away to go talk to Danny and apologize for the bloody nose. Emmett was more effusive in his dislike for the slimy asshole that had hurt his brother. He checked to make sure that the cameras were off, then let fly a right hook that reverberated through James' face and would no doubt leave at least one of his eyes blackened.

"If I ever hear of you hurting another innocent man in your life, I will hunt your worthless hide down and I will bury you where no one will ever find the body, you fucking piece of shit. You're fucking lucky that there are witnesses and cameras here, or I would smash your fucking smarmy ass into dust." James cowered visibly. Emmett growled and lunged at the scrawny man and James squealed. Emmett laughed out loud and clapped the two seniors on the shoulders, "Thanks for being sports," he said jovially, they laughed and hauled James over to the office area to wait for campus police.

Danny was ecstatic that he'd gotten the story, even though he had to bloody his nose to get it. He was very grateful to Alice and told her if she had any other stories up her sleeve to call his personal number. He tucked a card into her blouse and patted it, she slapped his hand playfully as he copped a subtle feel.

Emmett and Alice had one more thing to do before they left. They called out loudly to the entire lobby of the building, offering stacks of brightly colored flyers with James' face, name, and attributes clearly stated. They requested that students who wanted to help stop people like James should post them anywhere in the city where college age men would be likely to congregate. By the time an hour had passed, James was famous.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Alice watched the rest of their drama unfold on the evening news which featured James as one of their top five stories. They made sure to tape the entire saga as first the scene in the lobby of the business building, then the confrontation with his wife, then his arrest were shown in rapid succession. All in all, the story took ten minutes to unfold on evening news, and the flyer Alice and Emmett had put together was shown as one of the main graphics. It was truly a sight to behold. Danny thanked his "special friend Alice" for her tip on the story, and the anchors bantered back and forth, deprecating the character of the infamous James. He was facing criminal charges from at least one student, as well as sexual misconduct charges in multiple counts due to his employment at the university.<p>

"Well, Ali, I guess that's one down, and one to go." Emmett grinned at his sister. Justice was fuck-awesome.

**A/N Well? Is revenge a dish best served publicly? What did you all think of Alice? James was way hotter before he was a skanky douche. Poor Edward...**


End file.
